Por Camus
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Um pequeno conto yaoi, que mostra uma disputa entre Saga, Hyoga e Milo por Camus. Esse conto foi reescrito, ok?


**Por Leona-EBM**

**Por Camus**

--

"As paixões são como as ventanias que incham as velas do navio.  
Algumas vezes o afundam, mas sem elas não se pode navegar".

(Voltaire)

--

Hyoga estava no alto de uma montava, desejando matar Milo, por ficar dando em cima de seu mestre. Ele não agüentava ver as mãos de escorpião em cima de Camus, sempre o puxando, chamando-o com sua voz melosa e irritante. No entanto, o pior era que ele sempre implicava com cisne e quando Camus não via, eles sempre discutiam.

O olhar de cisne estava em Camus, que estava logo a baixo na arena. Ele parecia comandar alguns garotos para se exercitarem. Ele estava perdido nos gestos do francês, mergulhando nos seus sonhos mais obscuros, que faziam-no acordar num estado vergonhoso. Entretanto, Hyoga acorda dos seus devaneios, vendo Milo entrar na arena.

- Aquele desgraçado! – diz, contrariado descendo, a montanha rapidamente.

Camus estava entretido na conversa que estava tendo com Milo, que mal percebeu a chegada de seu pupilo, que estava com a respiração acelerada e as bochechas levemente avermelhadas.

- Hyoga!- Camus sorri ao ver seu aluno.

- Mestre- Hyoga sorri, mas logo tira o sorriso de seu rosto, quando vê Milo pendurado em seu ombro.

- Por que está me olhando desse jeito? - Milo indagou, passando a mão nos cabelos de Camus, numa leve provocação.

- Milo! - Camus empurra Milo para um lado, e vai até Hyoga.

- O que faz aqui?- Camus pergunta.

- Você disse que ia me treinar hoje- Hyoga sorriu vitorioso, ao ver a cara de raiva de Milo.

- Não mesmo! Você disse que íamos sair!- Milo puxa Camus por um braço.

- Solta meu mestre!- Hyoga o puxa pelo outro braço. Os dois ficam puxando Camus, até que ele se irrita.

Camus ficou abobado com a situação. Estava sendo puxado pelos dois lados com certa força e insistência por parte dos dois. Aquilo começou a irritá-lo de uma maneira, que acabou gritando desesperado:

- ME SOLTEM!

Ambos o soltam ao ver o olhar furioso de Camus. Ele fuzilou Milo e depois Hyoga, antes de virar-se e começar a caminhar para longe dos dois. Ele estava cansado da atitude infantil deles. Hyoga ele até podia tolerar por ser mais novo, agora Milo, este já tinha a mesma idade que ele e ainda parecia ser uma criança.

Quando Camus sumiu no raio de suas visões, Milo vira-se para Hyoga, aproximando-se lentamente dele, com um olhar felino e assassino. E Hyoga por sua vez, temeu, mas não demonstrou.

- Viu o que você fez? - Hyoga acusou-o, deixando o medo de lado e dando lugar para seu "eu" mais corajoso e irritado – tenho vontade de sumir com você!

- Boa idéia! - Milo disse, surpreendendo Hyoga.

- O que? – indagou o loiro.

- Vamos lutar por Camus, quem vencer fica com ele! – disse finalmente, colocando a mão na cintura e olhando para cisne com um ar superior mostrando toda sua arrogância e confiança.

- Camus pediu para nós não lutarmos!- disse, o que Camus havia comentado com ele um tempo atrás.

- Que desculpa esfarrapada!- Milo começa a rir.

Hyoga mordeu seu lábio inferior, ferindo-o levemente, irritando-se com a atitude de escorpião, mas não iria arredar o pé. Ele respirou fundo e fez um "sim" com a cabeça, concordando com o termo que foi proposto.

- Tem certeza? – indagou Milo, novamente, enquanto andava para um canto afastado das doze casas.

- Claro. Por que? Está com medo agora? – indagou provocante, mas no fundo sentia um frio tenebroso na barriga. Estava com um mau pressentimento.

E ambos afastaram-se, deixando a arena de treinamento para trás, aonde os jovens rapazes que vieram de outros países para treinarem no santuário acabaram ficando sozinhos, sem auxílio algum.

Eles precisavam de privacidade, entretanto seria impossível esconder o volume de seus cosmos dos outros cavaleiros, mas se se afastassem o suficiente, talvez pudessem resolver seus problemas sem muita demora.

Camus subia lentamente a escadaria, ele já estava próximo a sua casa e não via a hora de poder deitar-se e relaxar ao som de uma boa música. A vida naquele santuário estava começando a estressá-lo.

- Os dois são tão infantis! – Camus falava consigo mesmo.

- Não fique tão irritado.

Camus ergue a cabeça, vendo que Saga estava três degraus acima, olhando-o com um ar maroto. O francês sorriu de canto, fazendo seu rosto corar levemente, para logo voltar ao seu tom normal de pele.

- O que faz na minha casa? - indagou curioso.

- Eu estava descendo! – disse, aproximando-se - E vi você sendo disputado por duas pessoas. Foi hilário.

Camus não disse nada, ele apenas abaixou a cabeça, constrangendo-se com a situação. Ele pensava em como podia chamar tanta atenção quando o que ele mais queria era passar desapercebido pelos lugares e pessoas.

- Eles não têm culpa de gostarem de uma pessoa como você! – disse, levantando o rosto de Camus, para ficar de frente ao seu.

- Saga por favor – pediu, fechando os olhos levemente, tentando não olhar para aquele par de olhos que o despiam completamente.

No entanto, Saga não se afastou. Ele desceu sua mão até a de Camus e o puxou para dentro da casa de aquário, que seu anfitrião acabou indo sem resistir. Eles foram caminhando até que chegaram na sala de visitas.

Quando entraram, Camus foi praticamente mandado a sentar-se no sofá, pois Saga parou de frente a ele e deu um leve empurrão para que ele se sentasse.

Camus respirou fundo e olhou para um canto, onde havia um grande piano preto que brilhava sem medo, chamando a atenção de qualquer um que entrasse naquele cômodo. Ele se perdeu naquela visão, tentando ignorar a presença de Saga.

- Adoro ouvi-lo tocar – disse Saga, vendo que o olhar de Camus estava pousado no objeto a frente.

- Obrigado – disse baixinho.

- Poderia fazê-lo para mim, novamente? – pediu.

Camus moveu-se mecanicamente, indo até o piano. Ele mesmo estava com vontade de tocá-lo para aliviar o estresse; e quando se sentou no pequeno banco de madeira, tocou nas teclas esbranquiçadas, sentindo sua textura, sua dureza, vendo como seus dedos escorregavam por entre elas sem pudor algum. Quando afundou seu dedo indicador com mais força, pôde ouvir a nota Sol invadir toda a sala.

E nesse ritmo, os dedos longos e finos do francês começaram a se mover lentamente, afundando as teclas até ouvir o som que desejava, construindo aos poucos uma canção antiga e popular de sua terra natal, que tanto amava. Seus olhos foram se fechando lentamente para sentir a doce melodia que ele mesmo produzia e que desacreditava ser capaz de produzir tão perfeitamente.

Saga ficou um tempo em silêncio, ouvindo aquela melodia e observando a expressão relaxada de Camus. Ele ficou atrás do francês e tocou em seus ombros, mas Camus não parou, continuando a exibir-se.

A mão que estava no ombro direito escorregou até o pescoço do francês, retirando os fios azul-petróleo do caminho e fechando-se no seu jugular com leveza. E num movimento rápido, ele puxou a cabeça de Camus para trás e beijou-lhe a boca levemente, amando sentir a respiração quente e acelerada de aquário.

A música parou. Os dedos de Camus não se moviam como antes, e agora ele tentava se equilibrar para não cair para trás. No entanto, essa tarefa parecia cada vez mais difícil, pois Saga inclinava-se cada vez mais para frente, fazendo o tronco de Camus cair até que Saga se viu obrigado a segurá-lo, ou ele bateria a cabeça no chão.

- Saga... – Camus o chamou baixinho entre o beijo – pare, por favor.

- Por que parar quando nem você quer que eu pare? – indagou.

- É errado.

- Quem disse? Somos dois homens desimpedidos.

- Vou arranjar mais briga – disse baixinho – mas agora, me levante, minhas costas estão doendo.

Saga levantou-o a contra gosto, mas logo o arrastou para o sofá da sala, pedindo para que Camus senta-se ali. E o francês o fez, vendo que não havia muita alternativa também.

- Está preocupado com os outros? Bem típico de você. Milo vive no seu pé e agora tem seu pupilo!

Camus abaixou seu olhar, ele não queria estar naquela situação. Ele sentia seu coração bater forte quando estava com Milo, mas sentia o mesmo quando estava perto de Saga.

- Deixe-me sozinho por hora, por favor.

- Não! – disse, chamando sua atenção – não vou. Também posso entrar nessa briga infantil, não posso?

Os olhos de Camus arregalaram-se rapidamente, e seu rosto corou violentamente, fazendo Saga sorrir docilmente ao ver aquela expressão que ele julgava ser rara e fascinante.

Não havia fuga. Saga estava quase em cima dele e agora o segurava pela cintura com certa força o que incomodou Camus, mas ele não reagiu, pois seu corpo travou quando foi segurado. E seu coração, este parecia que estava preste a sair de seu peito. Iria ter um infarto!

Os lábios de Saga cobriram os seus novamente, ele até havia se acostumado com os beijos roubados de Milo e Saga, e gostava de notar a diferença entre eles, e vendo o ponto em comum dos dois: ambos obsessivos.

A mão de Saga desceu por seu tronco, parando na sua coxa, apertando sua carne com força, sentindo a relutância de Camus, mas a ignorou, avançando rapidamente. Sua mão agora subia, entrando por debaixo da regata que usava, tocando no seu abdome perfeito, contornando-o até subir cada vez mais até tocar no mamilo róseo e excitado.

- Saga! – Camus gemeu alto, mas não se livrou daquelas mãos assanhadas que estavam explorando seu peitoral.

Num campo aberto do santuário, estavam Milo e Hyoga, que agora se encaravam com fúria. Os dois estavam sem suas armaduras, e tudo seria resolvido num segundo, na percepção aguçada de Milo e na opinião otimista de Hyoga.

- Sem minha armadura de ouro você poderá ver que não perderá por causa dela – disse Milo – te esmagarei!

- O único aqui que vai ser esmagado é você seu bicho do rabo torto! – vociferou.

- Você está andando muito com o Aioria, mas tudo bem! Pronto? - indagou Milo, erguendo sua mão e fazendo sua unha do dedo indicador ficar maior que as demais, ganhando também uma cor forte e brilhante, que era cor sangue.

Os seus cosmos foram elevados rapidamente, fazendo a poeira subir e o campo de visão ficar ruim, mas ambos ainda sim não tiravam seu olhar do corpo do adversário, observando a cada movimento.

Hyoga começou a conjurar sua técnica que seu amado mestre havia lhe ensinado, mas Milo foi mais rápido, usando a velocidade da luz para perfurar o corpo de cisne num ponto da sua constelação. O loiro, sem chances de revidar, caiu no chão gemendo baixinho.

Vitorioso, Milo foi se aproximando lentamente até ficar ao lado de seu corpo. E foi então que ele pisou na cabeça de Hyoga, humilhando-o. No entanto, Hyoga não ficou parado, ele fechou suas mãos nas pernas de Milo e começou a congelá-las num ritmo rápido.

- Não cante vitória antes do tempo – disse baixinho, levantando-se lentamente, com a mão na ferida que o outro fizera.

Milo limitou-se a olhá-lo carregado de ódio e avançou nele, fazendo Hyoga ter a mesma atitude. Seus cosmos colidiram, explodindo o lugar onde estavam, criando um buraco nada amistoso logo abaixo.

Camus estava deitado no sofá com Saga em cima dele. Ele havia perdido a noção do tempo e espaço, mas na realidade estava gostando do modo que estava sendo tratado, e a visão de Saga em cima dele o excitava. Entretanto, ainda pensava em Milo, e se ele lhe proporcionaria o mesmo prazer.

Saga disse algumas palavras no ouvido de Camus, que corou violentamente, e voltou a lamber seu pescoço, enquanto sua mão tocava levemente o membro de Camus por cima da calça.

- Milo! Hyoga! – Camus senta-se abruptamente no sofá, fazendo Saga se afastar a contragosto.

- O que foi?

- Aqueles dois... estão brigando.

- Normal – disse secamente.

- Eu vou...

- Não. Daqui você não sai! – disse, empurrando o peito de Camus para trás, fazendo-o cair deitado no sofá.

- Saga!

- Não tente fugir de mim!

- Ah! Já chega... – disse em um tom mais alto, movendo na velocidade da luz, saindo correndo.

Saga nem o viu se mover direito, não imaginava que Camus iria fugir daquela maneira. Ele apenas riu baixinho lambendo sua mão direita, que havia tocado no sexo do francês.

- Da próxima vez você não escapa, meu francês – disse um pouco conformado, sabendo que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele iria voltar.

Quando Cisne e Escorpião iam desferir outro golpe, Camus apareceu irritado. Fazendo ambos o olharem com aflição, entretanto eles sabiam que logo, logo ele iria intervir.

- Camus... o que faz aqui? – indagou Milo, baixinho, temendo a reação de aquário.

- Mestre... Você por aqui? – Hyoga indagou, timidamente.

Camus olhou indignado para os dois. Como eles podiam ser tão cínicos? Aquilo havia sido a gota d'água, já não agüentava mais ficar naquele santuário sendo atacado por Hyoga, Milo e Saga simultaneamente.

- Já chega! Parem com isso. O que pensam que estão fazendo!

- Estávamos treinando!- Milo disse, suando frio. Mas sabendo que essa resposta só foi para amenizar a situação, pois Camus poderia ser tudo nessa vida, mas burro ele não era.

O olhar incrédulo de Camus pára em Milo por um tempo, até que manda um olhar severo para Hyoga, pedindo uma explicação plausível.

- Nós estávamos...brigando por...você!- disse Hyoga.

Na hora, Milo sentiu vontade de lançar uma Antares em cisne, mas conteve-se ou então teria o risco de Camus nunca mais querer falar com ele novamente. O que seria terrível.

- Seu idiota! – escorpião disse baixinho.

Camus bate com sua mão na testa, fazendo um barulho alto. Ele olhou bem nos olhos de Milo, tentando entender o que se passava na cabeça dele, e depois olhou para Hyoga, que abaixara a cabeça, com a face rubra de vergonha.

- Camus?- Milo o chama, mas este apenas o olhava com desaprovação.

- Eu vou viajar. Preciso de umas férias urgente, e aliás, tenho trabalho a resolver em Asgard. E quando eu voltar não quero encontrar isso!- disse, em um tom alto e raivoso.

E sem demorar muito, Camus vira-se e se afasta dos dois que se olharam num desespero mútuo. Hyoga fez a menção de ir até Camus, mas Milo postou-se na sua frente, com os braços cruzados, mostrando que não estava de bom humor.

- Viu o que fez? – indagou Milo, furioso.

- A idéia foi sua! - disse.

- Se você tivesse ficado no Japão com seus amiguinhos, nada disso teria acontecido! – disse – idiota!

- É isso o que você quer! Eu estando aqui ou não, o Camus não ficou com você. Então por quê não larga o pé dele?

Milo ficou um tempo em silêncio, pensando no seu rival verdadeiro, que nem chegava aos pés de Hyoga, mas ele tinha que ir eliminando os mais fracos primeiro. Ele ficou um tempo refletindo e disse:

- Bom, vamos dar uma trégua.

- Hum?- Hyoga ficou indignado. Milo o cavaleiro que adorava provocá-lo e arranjar confusão queria uma trégua?

- Vamos fingir que nos gostamos, mas só na frente do Camus!- disse, estendendo a mão para Hyoga, tentando selar o acordo.

- Certo!- Hyoga aperta sua mão, sentindo a força que Milo fez questão de fazer. Seus ossos foram pressionados até sentir dor.

Um sorriso malicioso desenha-se na face de Milo, deixando Hyoga intrigado. E antes que Hyoga pudesse perceber as intenções de Milo, este o puxa com força e depois roda seu próprio corpo, fazendo Hyoga rodar junto numa velocidade tão alta que seus pés saíram do chão. Para logo depois soltá-lo, fazendo cisne voar alguns metros e caindo no chão.

- Até mais, pato! – gritou – e não interfira novamente!

Milo saiu correndo a fim de alcançar Camus, gritando:

- Camus, me espera, por favor. Eu posso explicar!

Hyoga levanta-se enfurecido, retirando algumas folhas que estavam presas a sua cabeleira loira. Ele estava pronto para ir atrás daquele trapaceiro, quando Seiya aparece de repente.

- Hyoga, precisamos conversar. O Shun está querendo falar com você!

- O que? Agora não da.

- Agora sim! Ou o Ikki vai vir falar com você. Vá conversar com ele – continuou Seiya, agarrando o braço de Hyoga.

- O Shun? O que ele quer agora? – indagou, irritado.

- Hum... eu imagino o que seja, mas não falarei! – disse, com um sorriso maroto – vamos Hyoga, você sabe o que é também. Ele está numa depressão!

Hyoga revira os olhos, tentando imaginar o que Shun tinha e também se perguntava o porquê dele só querer conversar com ele, e o motivo de Andrômeda sempre pedir sua ajuda.

- Onde ele está? – indagou.

- Na casa perto do riacho – informou.

- Estou indo! – disse, saindo dali. Queria ajudar Shun o quanto antes para depois ir até Camus.

Quando Hyoga se afastou, Seiya olhou para o lado, vendo que Saga se aproximava com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- Um a menos – disse então.

- Shun e Hyoga, quem diria? – comentou Seiya.

- Obrigado Seiya, eu lhe devo um favor.

Seiya sorriu e disse:

- Eu irei cobrar!

- Tudo bem, mas trate de deixar Hyoga longe de Camus. Agora só tem o Milo na frente, e isso não será tarefa fácil – comentou, preocupado.

- Se precisar...

- Eu pedirei se precisar. Qualquer coisa apareça na minha casa!

- Hoje a noite está bom? – indagou, sorridente.

Saga olhou para ele com certo desagrado e disse:

- Sim.

Seiya se afastou acenando com a cabeça, e Saga olhou para o lado onde sentia o cosmos de Camus e Milo. Ele sorriu de canto e disse baixinho, consigo mesmo:

- No final ele será meu! Melhor correr enquanto pode escorpião.

--

"Se algum dia amares de verdade, e este amor não for correspondido,  
não fique triste pois a vida continua. Mais bela do que sempre.  
Sabe porque? Porque você provou que sabe amar".

(autor desconhecido)

--

Hello!

Eu reescrevi essa fanfiction tentando não fugir do tema inicial. Eu apenas acrescentei alguns parágrafos e mudei algumas falas. Agora este conto está aceitável, pois eu simplesmente tinha nojo de olhá-lo.

Eu não pretendo mostrar a versão original novamente, que era de apenas 3 páginas e... e... ah! Ele ela horrível!

Espero que eu tenha melhorado um pouco. E obrigada por todos que leram novamente.

Comentários são bem vindo.

Ah! E obrigada por lerem.

23/03/06 (reescrita), mas essa fanfiction tem mais de 2 anos no mínimo.

Por Leona-EBM


End file.
